ActiveX 2
by Demona3870
Summary: While renovating the Diner, Dot finds a piece of her past she hadn't known was missing… Sequel to ActiveX.
1. The Box

ActiveX 2

Summary: While renovating the Diner, Dot finds a piece of her past she hadn't known was missing…

 _A/N: Like the original story, adult situations will abound in the future! Expect warnings of mature content as the chapters progress. This story is exploring a path into the darker realms of the psyche and will stretch the bounds of normal characterization (Mwa ha ha)._

 _This story takes place after Gigabyte but will continue as an Alternate Reality (AR). It will not roll into "Trust No One", the Web Wars, the battle with Daemon, or My Two Bobs._

 _(I highly doubt this will have any connection to the new series apparently coming out in the next few months, either. Wooooow, I had no idea they were SERIOUSLY thinking of doing a live action re-make. I am skeptical… but we'll see what happens…)_

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: The Box

Dot sneezed for the umpteenth time. She growled, swiping at the dust and cobwebs tickling her nose. Had it really been so long since she'd last gone in there? Judging by the thick layer of dust on the box before her, yes. Of course, she'd wanted to go through this stuff hours ago. And life happened.

But not this second. No, this was the hour the Diner would begin renovation. Expansion, to be more accurate. Dot smiled at the thought. Mainframe was becoming a hot port for tourists, and the Diner was booming. It was time for the Diner to grow, too. She'd officially closed the doors last cycle and had been going through all the loose junk second by second.

Eventually landing her there, in the cellar's spare storage closet, and spare was putting it nicely. She'd locked the room so long ago she couldn't remember the last time she'd been in it. And now that she was there, she wished having the forethought to bring a surgical mask.

She could have blown down the room and waited 24 microseconds before pressing forward. But in typical Dot fashion, she persisted. And sneezed again, hard enough to knock her off balance. She pinwheeled back, the plastic shelves breaking her fall.

"Oh, thank the User-ack!" The world went black, an open box landing squarely on her head. Various objects clattered at her feet. Dot winced, hoping nothing broke, and winced harder at the voice through the door.

"Any survivors?"

Dot pulled the box up over her eyes. "At least one," she quipped and gestured around her, "The scene of the crime remains to be determined."

Bob stepped forward, his voice grim. "It appears to be a classic case of hoarding gone so, so wrong, and you hate to see that happen."

Dot glared. "I am not a hoarder." She tossed the box behind her, knocking a second box down on her head. Dust sprayed everywhere.

Bob laughed. "Clearly." He looked around, running a hand across the top of a box and grimacing. "What have you been keeping in here for so long?"

"My exes." Bob's eyes widened, and Dot pressed forward with an evil grin. "I wouldn't breathe too deeply, or you'll be taking them home with you."

"Argh!" Bob shook his hand rapidly. "Dot, you're nasty."

"And joking, you dipswitch." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the room. "I'm fine, thanks for checking, now get out."

"Don't you want help?" He eyed the room over his shoulder. "You'll be stuck here all second, and breathing this stuff will get you sick."

"No, I don't want help, and if I get sick, well good, I could use a sick second now and then," she answered, pushing him harder out the door.

"You're a strange one, Dot Matrix."

"You are who you hang with," she muttered.

"Yep-hey!"

"Out!" She gave a final push and closed the door, smiling at the mumbled response. Victory achieved. She turned around triumphantly… and questioned the validity of said victory. With a heavy sigh she pushed forward on her slow rummage into meters of old boxes…

By the end of second, she had successfully created two piles: absolute junk and possible junk. She had just reached the last box when the door creaked open. Dot looked up to see a hovering carton of food, the smell of a double burger from Al's hitting her like a gut punch. Her stomach roared in response. Bob's head poked around the door, his eyes wide.

"Was that you?"

"That was my stomach saying thank you." She leaned back and groaned, her hand pressing into the small of her back. "Oh, User, I can't be as old as I feel right now."

Bob brought the box under her nose. He smirked as she lunged for the food, lifting the box high for good measure. "Nah, I think you're fine."

Dot glared and went on her tiptoes, half mad at his immediate denial of her sustenance and half grateful for the extra stretch. Her fingers grazed the box when he pulled away and bounced toward the door. "Hey, bring that back!"

"No way you're eating in this dust pit. It's time to call it a night. You need to eat," he paused for an exaggerated sniff, "and you need a bath."

"I do not stink!"

Bob had the graciousness to look around the room. "Yes, I'm sure that's just the mildew around here."

Dot's lips pursed. "Fine. I have one more box and I'll meet you upstairs."

"It'll be cold by then. Come back in the morning."

Dot shook her head. "You know that's not how I work Bob. If I start something, I finish it."

"Yes, I've seen how you eat." He ducked the dust pan with nanoseconds to spare. "Seriously, Dot, it's just one box."

She sighed. Looking down, she saw BEDROOM scribbled in her writing. She hummed to herself and picked up the box. It was small enough to fit on her hip comfortably, and was light. Inside she spotted a few digital frames and something fluffy. She smiled. "All right, let's go."

Bob's eyes went up. "You're taking it with you?"

"This isn't stuff from the Diner, it's from my old apartment. Must have gotten mixed up in the move. Might be something valuable in here."

Bob shrugged. "Okay. Let's go, I'm hungry," he said, already out the door and heading up the stairs to the dining area.

Her stomach growled again, and she laughed. "Ditto. Your place or mine?"

"Yours is closer."

"Good call." She paused at the top of the stairs and looked around the dark and empty diner with a twinge of sadness. All the furniture was out, the floors would be torn up tomorrow, and the walls would start coming down on the east side after the cycle-end. Everything would be new, and Dot's first version would be nothing more than a memory.

"It'll look great."

Dot looked up at Bob, holding the front door open for her. She gave a slight smile. "I know, but…" she sighed. "I'm just sorry to see the old girl go."

"She's not old," Bob said with a laugh. "She's growing up. Something we've all had to do every once in a while."

"What are you talking about?" Dot said with her hands on her hips. "You're still processing at, like, 19. And I'm forever 21."

"Riiight."

"Don't go dashing my hopes of eternal youth."

He smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it. But I will eat your fries," he said and stole one out of the box.

"Hey!" she chased him out the door, barely remembering to turn and lock it. "You better not drop those!" she called after him as he zipped away towards her temporary apartment on the edge of Baudway and Kits sectors.

* * *

"Where's Enzo?" Bob asked as he set the food on the tiny kitchen nook.

Dot walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. "He and AndrAIa are camping out tonight." She turned to him with big eyes. "A meteor shower is supposed to come around, according to the science teacher. AndrAIa's never seen shooting stars before." She chuckled at his look. "Phong is out there with Frisket. I'm surprised he was okay with sleeping outside, but I've learned my lesson: never turn down a free sitter."

Bob smiled. "That's good."

She nodded and grabbed a fry. She hummed in satisfaction. "Still warm, yum."

"Find anything interesting in your excavations?" Bob asked around a mouthful of food.

Dot made a face. "Not really. But I'm still sorting stuff out, see if I really need it."

"You should just pitch it all."

Dot shook her head. "That's wasteful. There could be perfectly good stuff in there."

"From the DOS ages?" Bob scoffed. "Doubtful."

"You're calling me old again!"

Bob shook his head. "That's not true. I never called you old in the first place." He smiled and bit into a fry. "I'm crazy, not stupid."

"I'll give you that." She sighed. "And you're probably right. If I don't toss it now, it'll end up in the new storage closet."

"Take the leap," Bob stage whispered, "free yourself from the junk of hours past! You'll thank yourself for it!"

"Speaking of taking a leap," Dot leaned forward, grateful for a chance to change the subject, "What was this I heard about a promotion?"

Bob sat up straighter. She smirked, and he shook his head. He grabbed a fry and ripped it in two, stabbing the remaining end in her direction. "You know way too much about everything, Ms. Matrix."

"That's my job, Mr. Guardian," she said casually. She rested her head in her hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you already seem to know, you tell me!"

"I know Turbo wants to promote you for the outstanding work you've been doing in our little system. I didn't know Guardians had ranks, I thought you guys were pretty much all the same. Except Turbo, of course."

Bob shrugged. "It's nothing more than like leveling up in a game. Just opens doors to larger, faster systems."

Dot paused between bites. "You'd have to leave then?"

"No." He looked at her. "Did you want me to?"

"No! I mean," she started to turn pink, "not unless you wanted to. You know, find bigger challenges and such."

"Trust me, Dot," he said, cleaning up his plate. "I have enough challenges here."

She smiled then frowned. "Like what?" When he looked at her, her heart sped up just a beat. In a blink it was gone.

"You know, we still have two viruses running around," Bob carried on as if nothing had happened. "And we still don't know what that creature was with Megabyte."

"It's been cycles since then. Whatever it was is probably dead by now."

Bob shrugged. "Can't take the chance until I know for sure."

"And that's all?"

Bob chuckled. "No. There's you." He took her empty plate and threw away the trash. "Can't let you become a certified hoarder, right?"

"I am NOT a hoarder!"

Glitch beeped, and Bob paused. "There's a dispute down at the software store." His eyebrows shot up. "Guess some of those new Nano-pads are catching fire." He gave her a wry smile. "Sounds like the customers are a little 'heated'."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't quit your day job." She walked him to the door. "Thanks again for dinner."

"You're welcome! I'll catch you in the morning." He hopped on his zipboard and sped off, giving one quick wave.

She watched him for a nano before closing the door.

With Enzo out and Bob on call, the room was empty and quiet. She walked to her MePod and pressed play. Soft jazz filled the room and turned it cozy. She stretched and felt her bones creak, sore muscles protesting the second's abuse. Leaning over all those boxes was clearly not beneficial to one's neck. She considered a shower but opted to simply sit, and gracelessly collapsed onto the couch with a groan. A hand rubbed her eyes and she set her feet up on the coffee table.

Something fell to the floor. Peeking out from under her hand, she saw the small box from the Diner. Interest piqued, she sat up and pulled the box between her knees. She pulled out the photos first, a sad smile breaking through as she saw Dad again; happy and full of life, as he always had been.

As he always would be in her mind.

She flipped quickly through pictures of Enzo growing up, surprised as how much he'd changed. At first, he was the spitting image of their father… but Mom was coming through more and more each second. Beneath the pictures were two tiny stuffed animals, the last gifts from both their parents at the holiday festivals, before the accident… She sighed and quickly set the pictures aside, not wanting to go too far down that memory lane.

At the bottom of the box she found old fashioned cassettes, a player, and colorful thumb drives. She frowned until she read the names on the side. "No way!" The laughter burst from her and her tiredness washed away with excitement. She flipped through ten or so cassettes, all with her elegant handwriting listing the names of her favorite songs as a kid. Inside the thumb drives were some of her favorite movies growing up: The NeverEnding Story, Labryinth… and a video diary from her elementary school days!

She glanced at the chrono on the wall and sighed. It would be a great trip down memory lane… but not right then. She pulled a tape at random and plugged in the player, hoping it would work. The tape wound slowly, a scratchy sound emitting from the speaker, and Tina Turner started belting, "What's Love Got to Do With It." Dot squealed with joy.

She turned the music up and hopped into the shower, rocking out to her childhood favorites, and laughing at some of the songs she couldn't believe she'd liked. Memories started pouring in as well: school dances and sleep overs, junior high crushes and bending Dad's rules.

It brought her joy… and sadness. So many of those memories formed in the Twin City… and it'd been a long time since she'd thought about it. She found it easiest just to press forward and let the painful memories stay in the past.

Listening to the tape, it was a bittersweet journey. One she looked forward to finishing… later. She turned off the lights around the apartment and took another peak outside the window to the camp site below. The lanterns were out and Frisket was sleeping peacefully beside Enzo's tent. Dot blew her brother a kiss good night and walked over to the tape player. Her finger pressed on the stop button and hesitated.

" _I feel so unsure,_

 _as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

 _As the music dies, something in your eyes_

 _Calls to mind the silver screen_

 _And all its sad good-byes_

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though its easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _Should've known better than to mistreat a friend_

 _And waste the chance that I'd been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you"_

Dot hit the button, silencing "Careless Whisper." She shook her head and entered her room. She settled in bed and tried to think of something else, anything else… but George Michael had spoiled her evening.

And now with those lyrics cycling in her mind, spinning around that look Bob tried to hide, the memory came trickling back. No matter how much she tried to forget, how hard she willed herself to forget, something would trigger it, and she'd long learned to stop fighting it.

If only she had just gone home that night…


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2: The Kiss

… _The party was over. The clean-up crew tore down the stages and stalls, trucking them away until the next big event. As the binomes wrapped up, the foreman checked in with Dot for the clearance to call it a night. She took a quick survey of the area. Confetti, balloons, and banners covered the streets, but those could wait until the morning. Everything else looked good, and she gave the thumb ups._

 _"Always a pleasure, Ma'am," he said with a smile. "My crew is heading down to the Pub for an after party. All drinks are on me for the first microsecond, a little tradition we have after any big events. You and your friends are invited, being our best customer and all."_

 _Dot chuckled and rubbed her face. "Thanks, George, but I'm beat. I think I'll have to take you up on that another time."_

 _"The offer still stands. Have a good night!"  
_

 _"Thank you, you too." They shook hands and parted ways. Dot turned and looked at the empty streets, the last few participants laughing and heading on their way home. She supposed she should do the same._

 _"Wow, those guys work fast!" Bob said, looking around the empty avenue._

 _Dot smiled and turned. "That's why they're the best in the business! How's the Birthday Boy?"_

 _"Passed out. He didn't wake once back to his bed. I don't even think a game cube could wake him up now."_

 _"If only I could pull off this sort of thing every night, I'd be fully rested in a cycle," she laughed. "But thanks for carrying him."_

 _"No problem. You headed in now?" He frowned at her hesitation. "What?"_

 _She chuckled at herself. "Oh, it's nothing."_

 _"Yes, it's something," Bob replied in the same tone of voice. "What's up?"_

 _She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "George invited me to an after-party with his crew at the Pub-."_

 _"Look at you, party animal! Going all night long!" Bob teased. He laughed as she started turning as red as her dress. "No, seriously, you should go. This was an amazing party, you've earned some time to enjoy yourself."_

 _She turned in the direction of the Diner. "Yeah, but I didn't get anyone to watch Enzo."_

 _"I can do it." He caught the look Dot tried to hide. "What?"_

 _She stopped and pressed her lips together. "I was going to ask you to come with me."_

" _Oh." He didn't know what to say after that. But there was a hesitation in his eyes that made Dot backspace on her suggestion._

 _She shook her head, tucking a strand of hair back as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Forget I mentioned it. I'm pretty much the walking dead here anyway, I'll catch the next one."_

 _"Or," Bob said after a nano, "I can call in a favor with Ms. Markle. I cleared out a giant null nest in her cellar the other second, and she insists on repaying me for it."_

 _Dot looked at him. "Really? You'd want to go?"_

 _He shrugged. "I get called in to break up a brawl, like, three nights a cycle. So, if I'm gonna end up there anyway, might as well go with good company, right?"_

 _She watched him for a nano and started walking slowly back to him. "If you don't think she'll mind, I'll throw in a free meal for her, and you."_

 _He grinned. "Let's find out."_

* * *

"… _and that's the story of how I ended up climbing out of Turbo's private office window, 50 meters off the ground and praying to not delete in the process."_

 _Dot was holding onto her side, desperately trying to breath as Bob sipped his java. "And… and he never knew it was you?"_

" _Not a clue. Turbo still has a bounty out for the cadet who taped airhorns to every chair in the admin offices. I heard the look on his face when he sat in his was priceless."_

 _Dot shook her head and sipped her wine. "And here I always thought you were such a goody-two shoes."_

 _Bob shrugged. "Just brave… and unwise. I'm lucky I didn't get caught, I would have been expelled for breaking and entering."_

 _Dot blew a raspberry at him. "Turbo's always had a soft spot for you, I'm sure you would have been fine."_

" _He still didn't really know me then. I was just another recruit with big dreams and a bigger ego."_

" _Was?" She laughed harder at his side glance. A server came by with a tray of chicken strips and sample glasses. He placed the strips on the table. Dot frowned. "We didn't order those."_

" _Compliments of the owner, for the latest disturbance," the waiter replied. "Tonight's special is half off Microsoft Mules. Any takers?"_

 _Both shook their heads and the server left before Bob could say anything about the strips. He looked at Dot and sighed. "He does this every time I come here. Want some?"_

" _No thanks. Are those your favorite?"_

 _He shrugged. "I'll let you know. He never gives out the same thing twice."_

" _Guess you're pretty popular in these parts then."_

" _Nah," Bob said between bites, "just helped him out a few times, that's all."_

 _She looked at his cup of Java. "And I'm guessing he hasn't repaid you with high quality booze. That's a shame," she teased._

" _He tried. I turned him down."_

" _Not a drinker, I see."_

" _I'm the only Guardian here. Always on duty."_

 _Dot nodded and took another sip of her wine. "That's true. I guess if you could get expelled for a prank, consequences must be pretty hefty for drinking on the job."_

" _Oh yeah. Not worth it." The music kicked up behind them and patrons started jiving on the dance floor. Bob watched with amusement._

" _We can head out if you want."_

 _He looked back at her with a frown. "Are you done already?"_

" _No, I just mean if you're bored."_

 _Bob laughed. "Have you seen the entertainment?" he gestured around the bar. "Besides, I remember when you dyed your hair different colors and wore mini-skirts. You've got a fun streak, I'm just waiting to see it come out."_

 _Dot rolled her eyes. "Oh, my punk phase. It was just that: a phase. And an embarrassing one, as I recall."_

" _Can't imagine why."_

" _You don't regret any self-expression in your youth?" The wince was all the justification she needed. "See?"_

" _Ok, point taken."_

" _Besides," she held up her glass of red wine, "I'm a 'one and done' kind of girl. This is as crazy as I'm gonna get." A fast beat picked up and the crowd cheered in excitement to a popular dance hit. Dot looked at the crowd and back to Bob with a predatory smile. "Although…"_

 _His smile fell away. "What?"_

" _I do enjoy a good dance every now and then."_

" _Oh, no," Bob leaned back, arms up in a gesture of surrender, "no way."_

" _Don't tell me you can't dance!"_

" _Remember that regret of self-expression? Yeah, mine was thinking I had sweet dance moves. Biggest embarrassment of my life."_

 _Dot laughed. "Have you seen the "sweet moves" on display out there?" She thumbed the dance floor. "No way you could be any worse than that. Come on, live a little! Take a chance. I challenge you."_

 _Bob leaned forward. "You say the words 'Dance Off' and I'm out."_

" _You brought me here to lighten up. You should do the same. And since you can't imbibe, you can still have some fun." She egged him on. "No harm in one little dance."_

" _I might regret it for the rest of my time in Mainframe," he stalled._

" _Only one way to find out." She stood up next to him and held out her hand. She wiggled her fingers in a "come hither" motion, her smile widening as she could see his resolve slipping. She swayed to the music, swirling her floor length dress around her ankles. The beat pulsed through the air and she snapped her fingers in time as her shoulders matched the rhythm. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"_

 _Bob closed his eyes and sighed. He took her hand and followed her to the dance floor, a resigned expression on his face. And then he spun her out and back, catching her by surprise, and it was on._

 _Dot lost track of how long they spent on the floor, but she loved every nano of it. Bob's smile was infectious, and her stomach hurt from laughing so much. She was out of breath, sweaty, and her hair must have been a mess, but she was more relaxed than she could remember. Bob had lied, though. He was an excellent dancer, at least by her standards. And he had given her a run for her money._

 _She stayed up long as she could, but it'd been too many hours since she'd worn heels, and her throbbing feet called it quits. She shook her head as a new song started. Bob fist pumped the air and she turned away with an eye roll. She searched for their table, the low lights and crowded floor disorienting her._

" _Dot?" Bob called after her, trapped behind a mini mosh-pit._

" _Over here! Need water!" she shouted back. "Do you remember where our table is?"_

" _I think it's there!"_

" _That far? I thought we were closer to the jukebox!" She saw her glass of wine, Bob's Java, and two tall glasses of water. "Found it!" She reached for the first glass, grateful the server had the forethought to leave them, and downed the contents in three quick gulps._

 _It was already too late by the time Bob reached her. "Dot, that's not ours!"_

 _She coughed and sputtered as her esophagus burned. "Shift! I thought that was water! What the Dell did I just drink?" Dot choked out._

 _Bob looked around but didn't see the table's occupants. He sniffed at the glass and shook his head. "I think the largest shot of straight vodka I've ever seen." He looked at her in shock. "Did you drink the whole thing?!"_

 _She groaned as she covered her eyes and leaned against the chair._

 _He threw some coins on the table and touched her elbow. "Come on, let's get you home."_

" _Agreed," she replied. When they got outside the pub, he pulled out his zipboard._

" _I don't trust myself on that," she said, feeling fuzzy. She blinked a few times, surprised at how quickly the drink was getting to her. "Wow, that must have been some crazy high proof shift," she muttered._

" _Yeah, you shouldn't zip alone. Come on." He held out his hand and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly buzzed them off towards the Diner. She groaned and put her head in the crook of his neck. It was more forward than she'd ever been, but the alcohol washed away any care she had for propriety._

" _I can't believe I did that," she mumbled, her words slow._

" _Neither can I," Bob chuckled. "You must have been dying of thirst."_

" _Because you wore me out on the dance floor. I blame this on you."_

" _I warned you about the dancing. You started it."._

" _You lied to me," she countered. "You're really good."_

" _I was just following your lead; that makes you the talented one."_

 _She smiled against his neck and felt her face warm. "Maybe. I can't help but wonder what other secrets you're hiding up your sleeves." Bob tensed but said nothing. She peeked up at his face, covered in the shadows. After a nano, her body started to grow heavy. "Oh, no."_

" _What?" Bob sounded panicked._

" _I can feel it," she muttered. "I'm going to be completely drunk by the time we land."_

 _He chuckled with relief. "Well you can get straight into bed and call in sick tomorrow." He lowered them down to the ground and stopped right in front of the door. "And here we are."_

 _She looked up and blinked again, the diner moving in circles. "Oh, that's trippy." Her hand reached out to touch the multiple doors and Bob kept her from embracing the pavement. He hopped down beside her and helped her stand against the wall._

" _You want me to get Ms. Markle?"_

 _Her eyes jumped from the door to him and she swayed. He steadied her, bending his knees to meet her eye level. "Hey, Dot, need you to focus on me a nano." When she did, he continued. "Do you want me to get Mrs. Markle or take you in myself?"_

 _She blinked, her eyes moving back and forth between his. "What?"_

 _He couldn't help but laugh. He slowed his words, speaking clear as possible. "I said, do you want me-?" She fell into him and covered his lips with hers._

 _They slammed back against the diner window, his arms seizing her waist. The dizziness vanished; he became her whole world. His lips were warm, his body hot. For the longest nano he was completely still, not even breathing as she pressed closer to him._

 _Then the smallest response; a parting of lips and she tasted him, distinctly sweet with a bitter coffee undertone. The moan escaped her before she could stop it._

 _He jerked her away like she burned him. She stumbled back, shocked and hurt by his look of disgust. It was gone in a split-nano and he was reaching to catch her._

 _He didn't need to. The pain sobered her enough to stand on her own, and she kept her distance. "I'm sorry," she mumbled._

" _Dot-," he started._

 _She shook her head. "I didn't mean to ruin the evening. I'm… gonna lay down now." She held up her hand when he tried to speak. "I didn't… I'm sorry," she whispered. She opened the door of the Diner and slipped inside, walking as quickly as she could towards her room. She didn't look back to see him… she didn't want to._

 _She made it to the bathroom just in time. Distantly she hoped she wouldn't wake Enzo… and when it was over she threw water on her face and rinsed out her mouth. As she caught her reflection, she wondered what made her sick: the alcohol or the heartbreak._

 _Her eyes were damp, and she shut off the light in frustration. She wouldn't let herself do it, not under those circumstances. Instead, she downed two aspirin and crawled into bed, hiding away from the night that had started off so well and ended in disaster…_

* * *

 _It wasn't until later in the after-second when she saw him. He was in the Principal's Office, reviewing footage of Megabyte and taking notes. Phong asked her to take him files about the upcoming sector meeting. She tried to argue, but couldn't come up with a good reason not to._

 _She felt nervous as she watched him. But she couldn't stand there forever. She took a breath and knocked. Bob jumped and turned._

 _One look at his face erased her fears. "By the User," she said in concern, "you look as bad as I feel! Are you all right?"_

 _He gave her a tired smile and rubbed a hand over his pale face. "Yeah. I, uh, think I caught something in that appetizer from the Pub." He chuckled and put his hands on his knees. "Take it from me: avoid the chicken strips."_

 _Dot considered reaching out to feel his forehead. Then she remembered the kiss. She barely stopped the wince and kept her distance. "You should go home and get some rest. You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."_

 _"I've been worse." His voice softened. "How are you?"_

 _Dot felt herself start blushing again and rubbed at the imaginary itch on her neck, eyes focused on the floor. "I've been better, but I'll live." The silence that followed almost felt oppressive. She needed to get out of there. Abruptly, she thrust the files at him. "Phong wanted me to give these to you. We're planning a secret meeting with the residents of Sub-Sector 1000 in G-Prime, so-."_

 _"Dot."_

 _"-if you need me," she continued like that one word said in that one voice didn't pierce her heart, "I'll be in the office reviewing the PID upload process-." He grabbed her hand and she did stop._

 _"Dot. Look at me. Please?"_

 _She held her breath and glanced up. He wasn't angry. It eased the tension in her chest. But…_

 _"You are an amazing sprite. I'm flattered that you…" He trailed off. "But I can't."_

" _Why?" The question popped off before she could catch herself. She braced herself for an answer she didn't want to hear._

 _He stared at her for a long nano. "I would do anything for you. When you need me, I'll be there. Always. You are my best friend. But… I can't be anything more than that." He squeezed her hand, his voice lowering. "Please don't ask me why. Just… let it be."_

 _Dot searched his eyes. It hurt, his request. It hurt as bad as the look on his face the night before. Because all that time, she'd thought they were more. As much as she wanted to know why, she couldn't deny him that one request, not after everything he'd done for her._

 _But… he'd kissed her back. As brief as it'd been, she didn't forget that. She wouldn't forget that. Perhaps that was the price she'd pay for crossing the line so foolishly. And maybe, when she paid that debt in full, she would learn the truth. Until then…_

" _Okay." She nodded once. "I won't ask. But I am sorry."_

 _He smiled, soft and sad. "Me too." He took a breath and looked at the files. "So, what's this?"…_

Dot rolled over and stared out the window, the chrono slowly ticking away next to her. Most nights her mind played tricks, the conversation ending so much differently in her version… but not tonight. Tonight, she was alone.

She wondered if Bob ever felt the same way. If so, he never showed it. They certainly never talked about it. But then she'd catch those nano-second glances, when it was almost like there was something there. Her heart would race just a beat faster, until they went back to the same old routine. It was a game with no winners. Those were his rules. She sighed, the why haunting her worse than the memory of the kiss.

Could the truth really be so bad?

Her eyes grew heavy and she finally settled for a few restless microseconds before the games started again.


	3. The Drive

Chapter 3: The Drive

To say the cycle was busy would be an understatement. First, Murphy had the nerve to move in on Dot's renovation, enforcing his law at the most inconvenient times. Five games brought construction to a halt and put the residents on high alert. Hexadecimal was unusually interactive outside of Lost Angles, wreaking havoc everywhere she pranced under the guise of spreading love, joy and nulls. And Megabyte had slowly been gaining ground back, re-infecting 7 blocks in G Prime that Bob had liberated.

It wasn't all bad, though. Phong had a surprise visit from family… which surprised everyone else. Thirty grand kids populated the Principal Office, otherwise known as the new daycare center. Enzo was practically living on the Cloud, sleeping over every single second with AndrAIa and the ten new kids his age. It was a blessing for Dot as the project kept her out long microseconds into the night. Phong didn't mind, and she was grateful.

Especially at that moment, when a surprise storm blew in and the skies opened with brutal force. Liters of water poured onto the brand-new insulation waiting to go up in the walls. Dot attempted to direct the scattered binomes as thunder crashed high above. It was no use. They covered the supplies as best they could, and she signaled George to call it a night.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Matrix, I had no idea the weather-!"

She shook her head. "No one saw this coming. Everyone's frustrated, it's been a long cycle. Let's salvage what we can and come back with a plan to fix everything in two seconds. Sound good?"

He nodded. "I promise we'll get you back on schedule, or no bill."

"And I'm gonna hold you to that," Dot waved her finger at him. She helped close the Diner and cover all open areas before heading back to her apartment. Though the rain was cold and hit hard enough to sting, she walked it home. She was shivering, but it cleared her head and cooled her blood. She was behind - so ridiculously behind - on the renovation, and she hated when things didn't go according to schedule. That was the one thing she did right: schedule. And execute. They were her purposes on this system: schedule and execute. Without them, she was lost.

She needed tonight to relax… but she realized she didn't know what to do. She didn't schedule any relaxation in… so how was she going to execute that?

The absurdity of the comment hit her like a bolt. She laughed so hard she had to stop walking and lean against a building. It wasn't really that funny, she knew that. But the stress was ebbing out in whatever way it could. So, who cared if she looked crazy? At least she'd be sane by the time she got home.

When she got in the door, she stood for a good five nanos and dripped most of the excess water into the front mat. "Enzo? You home?" Her voice echoed back to her and she checked her messages. "Cartoon-a-thon, took the popcorn, hope that's okay, love you." Dot smiled. "PS, Diner looks great." She rolled her eyes and sent him a quick note, making sure he stayed in until the storm passed. Peeling off her shoes, pants, and jacket, she squeezed out what she could before she left a river in her living room. A hot bath and green tea beckoned to her as she shivered, and she made quick work in preparing both.

On her way to the tub, her eyes caught the box. "Ah." She pulled out her diary thumb drive and set up the player to her MePad. She settled into the tub and pressed play, nearly chocking on the hot liquid as a picture of her covered in her mother's make up filled the screen. She looked like a clown, a very proud one. Dot laughed as she watched her younger self apply make up on her cat while she slept. The whole time, six-hour old Dot was explaining her technique to the camera. It was her first instructional video, followed by the first of many video diaries she made as a child.

Dot nearly cried from laughing so hard when her mother found her. The look on her face, especially after Dot tried to give the cat a shaved head, all in the name of fashion, was just too much. Dot was so happy she got it on tape, though she'd delete before she let anyone else see it. Enzo's boundless energy suddenly made sense as she watched herself jump from one activity to the next, never seeming to need a breath.

The water was cold by the time the tape came to an end. She changed into a spaghetti strap top and long pants, checked on the never-ending storm, and looked at the stack of datapads on her desk. Each one indicated a problem with the renovation, and each needed a corrective action before the cycle's end.

It needed to get done, and she worked best when Enzo was out of the apartment. Pouring a glass of red wine and plugging in Labyrinth as background noise, she kicked her feet up and began processing each deficiency. She was half way through the stack when the movie cut off abruptly. She hadn't really been listening, but the sudden silence surprised her.

Then she heard a soft giggle. She sat up at her desk. "AndrAIa? Enzo, are you home?"

" _Hey there. It's just me_." Another giggle. " _Soo, do I have a story for you._ "

Dot's heart pounded, and she reached for the bat hidden behind her couch. She scanned the entire room, the kitchen and bedroom, but saw nothing. Her eyes moved to her desk where the voice continued quietly.

"… _never believe what happened to me tonight. I think… I think I fell in love._ "

Dot looked at the MePad, and her eyes widened. She sat down and brought the tablet closer, staring in surprise as her "Punk Phase"-self spoke quietly into the camera.

The teenaged Dot with rainbow hair was laying face down on her bed and grinning like the cat who caught the mouse. She twirled her bangs between her fingers and rolled her eyes. " _I know, that's so stupid and sappy, right? The two things I promised myself I'd never be, and here I am, laying it bare to Mainframe!_ " She covered her mouth and giggled, looking quickly to the right before whispering again to the camera. " _But it's true. And it's just like those silly little fairy tales. Love at first sight. Tonight, I'm Juliet, and I was wooed by Romeo."_ Her head dropped into the sheets and she giggled again.

"What… the Dell…" Dot sat down in her chair and reached for her wine. She watched the video with a mix of amusement and disbelief, having no recollection of what she was talking about. And her behavior was off the wall, making Dot wonder just what her younger self had gotten into that night.

" _No, not wooed_ ," she scrunched her nose. " _I was saved_." She stared off somewhere in the distance, her tone soft and serious. " _I was in trouble. I didn't mean to be. I just… wasn't thinking straight."_ She looked at the camera, her eyes suddenly much older than they should have been in her young face. " _Haven't been for a while, not since Dad died. But you already know that."_

Dot swallowed. "Yeah, I know," she said softly.

" _And I got mixed up with the wrong guy. I won't say his name, because I'd rather just forget. I don't know if I will... hard to forget something like that._ "

"Apparently not," she muttered.

" _It doesn't matter though. The right guy came along. Zipped me up, up and away, and I'm still flying._ " She smiled so big, throwing her whole body into the expression, she almost rolled off the bed with her happiness. She righted and giggled, blushing at her own silliness.

"Oh, my User, I'm high." Dot put her hand over her eyes, like it would make the whole thing just disappear. The girl continued to giggle, trying hard to get herself under control, and Dot took a drink while trying not to laugh with her.

" _I never want to come back down. Want to know why?"_ Teen Dot looked up under her bangs, something alluring in her violet eyes. It was as if she was beckoning her viewers to come closer.

Present Dot did just that. She was captivated by her younger self, who seemed so open… something Dot just didn't do. And Dot wanted to know. She wanted all the secrets spilled.

" _One word."_ She lifted her finger up, lips pressing almost instantly against the digit. _"One word and I'll never be the same again._ " Teen Dot blushed and licked her lips. Her voice dropped into a purr. " _Bob_."

The wine sprayed over the tablet.

" _It's crazy. All this because of one sprite. I had no idea… this must have been what Mom was trying to tell me on her anniversary, what being in love felt like. It's… incredible! I feel warm all over, like every part of me is full of high voltage. Everything is electric... and it's wonderful. From the moment he had me in his arms…"_ She stopped and looked down at the covers, her face turning pink in all the right places. She looked adorable. The perfect picture of true love, reliving the moment when Cupid's arrow pierced her heart.

Present Dot stared in disbelief. "Wha…?" Her mind raced, trying to understand what the girl was talking about… and it hit her like a lightning bolt. She fell back against her chair with a full-bodied laugh. "The explosion! Of course!"

She paused the video as she caught her breath. She chuckled at her younger self, though she knew it wasn't funny at the time. She'd been devastated, and she had to be strong for both Enzo and herself.

It made perfect sense. There were a lot of things she couldn't recall after the explosion, and Phong explained how grief could be so overpowering, the mind erased the memories to stop the hurt. But she didn't forget when Bob arrived, that strange sprite appearing the same time her father disappeared forever. She'd blamed him, and he comforted her, at a loss for words yet too kind hearted to turn her away.

She must have made the tape that night. She just couldn't remember after the gravity of her loss. Maybe she did do something foolish, like break into her Dad's liquor cabinet. It wouldn't have been the first time; she'd done it once before on a dare from her friends. Maybe she'd done it again, to ease the pain. And to avoid thinking of Dad, she focused on Bob.

She stood up and emptied her glass, shaking her head. "Guess I loved him a lot longer than I thought." But it didn't really surprise her. She stepped in the kitchen for a refill, searching for that moment she saw Bob as something more. Nothing stood out. It was almost like it'd just always been there.

Always there… and unrequited. She took a long drink and topped off her glass for good measure, washing away the dull ache with ripened berries and an undertone of oak. She returned to her desk, kicked up her feet, and settled in to finish the rest of her monologue.

Teen Dot took a breath and looked up toward the sky, smiling so wide her face must have hurt. "… _this crazy feeling hasn't stopped. It's a constant stream of fire and ice. Everything's magnified… the sights, the smells… the touch… it's unreal! And I had to tell you because I'm afraid it's a dream. The most wonderful, beautiful, amazing dream I've ever had. I don't think I'll ever feel anything like this again."_

She snorted. "That's a bit dramatic."

" _So, I didn't want to forget. I have this… bad feeling… that this will never come again. He's going to leave, and I will stay. And then I'll have to move on. But I don't have to forget. I want to remember every moment. Every smile. Every touch. Every system-shattering moment when I loved him… and he loved me."_

Dot sat up straighter.

" _So, I'm telling you: if nothing else, remember that. Remember when he begged you,"_ she blushed and closed her eyes as she sank into the memory, _"begged you to tell him again. Remember his voice when he said it. Remember his eyes, watching you, loving you. Remember that look when he said… 'I love you',"_ she whispered.

Her heart pounded. A buzz filled her head, static breaking into the clear picture of her perfectly organized life. Reality was hurtling into chaos, a train wreck she couldn't stop.

" _And… remember this."_

The camera moved, her old room and crumbled bed sheets dancing in the camera's soft light. She stretched quietly along her bed and adjusted the camera. Dot's image came back into view… and she wasn't alone.

The wine glass dropped from her limp fingers, red liquid bleeding into the carpet. The static roared, drowning out the thundering of her heart, the gasp escaping her lips. Everything faded around her, except the image of Bob in her bed.

He lay on his back, chest bare down to the waist, face relaxed in sleep. Teen Dot watched him, blushing. She gave the camera one quick look, the loveliest smile on her young face. Then, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He stirred instantly, responding to her touch. His mouth followed as she pulled back with a gasp. He lost contact and settled back into the pillows, still asleep. She moved carefully over him, straddling his legs. She smiled, caressed her lips across his chest… and turned the camera off.

The Goblin King jumped back on the screen, dancing around the ballroom and singing. Dot stared at the movie but didn't see it. She saw the kiss. That quick, gentle, loving kiss. She saw him reaching for her, wanting more. She saw her own face, ready and willing to give. And he took it. He took it all.

He took her.

The room spun as her thoughts raced, faster and faster until she thought she'd pass out. What had she done? Why couldn't she remember? Why didn't he tell her? Did he remember?

She gasped at the memory of the kiss in front of the diner. The look on his face, the need to get away from her… he must have remembered. He remembered, and he hated what they'd done. He _regretted_ her.

She cried out, arms wrapping around her stomach as she doubled over.

Why did he stay? Why did he fake their friendship? Why didn't he tell her the truth? How could he lie to her, every second they were together? How could he love her… and never look back?

If he even did love her… User, the one thing she'd wanted so much, to know he felt the same way she did… She suddenly wanted him there, to explain, to make things right, to comfort-

The thought sickened her. How could he do this to her, and she still long for him?

The walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe. She needed air. She jumped to her feet and bolted out the door. Down into the empty streets, heedless of the storm, uncaring of the wind that chilled her to the bone. She ran, bare feet slapping against the cold pavement. Water splashed up against her pants and soaked them through.

She felt nothing, except the pain. Her whole world was crumbling. The rain drizzled against her fevered skin. It mirrored her reality: running rivulets of colors melting together, nothing clear or solid anymore. Everything blended together in confusion.

She ran until her lungs burned and her throat was raw. She didn't even know where she was. She collapsed on a bench, tears mingling with the rain. The storm picked up, icy sheets beating down with stinging pressure, death by a thousand needles.

She shivered uncontrollably but was too lost in her raging thoughts to care. Images flashed, questions tumbled, her heart pounded, and her teeth clenched. What happened?

 _Remember he begged you…_

 _He said, 'I love you'…_

 _That_ kiss…

And he shoved her away at the diner. The one kiss she did remember… tainted by the one she didn't… But he did. He must have. Why else…? She curled in around herself. He lied. Over and over and over, he lied. The sprite she thought she knew, thought she loved… now she knew nothing.

She was numb. And so tired. The pavement was fuzzy, everything darkening around the edges. She wanted to sleep.

 _Dot?!_

She looked up slowly. A blurry shape ran through the rain. Who would be basic enough to go running in this kind of weather? She realized the irony and laughed while the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her head felt heavy and it dropped to her chest, her whole body pitching forward.

" _Dot!_ " Water splashed nearby, and she smacked against solid heat. It jarred her eyes open. Through soaked bangs she saw a hoodie pulled low over a face. She blinked, and the face became Bob's. They were kneeling on the pavement, him holding her up. She realized he was talking to her.

"What happened?! What are you doing out here?!"

He spoke urgently, voice distressed and eyes flashing. It confused her even more. She shook her head slowly. "I can't remember," she whispered. "Why can't I remember?"

His eyes widened in fear. He pulled her up on the bench. Ripping off his zippered hoodie, he wrapped it around her bare shoulders and lifted her into his arms.

The clothing was hot against her frozen skin. It smelled of him, his presence on and around her suddenly overpowering. It cleared the fog in her mind and she stiffened as she realized he was carrying her. She stared at his thin gray shirt, slowly soaking through from the rain. He moved them quickly up to his apartment.

It was right across the street. How ironic she wanted to run away… and ran straight to him. Straight to the scene of the crime. She closed her eyes as her stomach knotted, the video still burning bright in her mind. She'd wanted an explanation, and now she would get it. Whether she was ready for it or not…


	4. The Confession

Chapter 4: The Confession

He burst through the door and put her on the couch. "Glitch, scanner!" The keytool complied and Bob yanked a blanket from the hall closet. He knelt and wrapped it around her, brushing away her bangs. "Are you hurt?" he asked, voice tight with controlled anger.

She laughed, or she sobbed, he couldn't tell. "Am I hurt? That's the understatement of the hour."

Glitch beeped, and Bob read the results. He paused and read them again. He looked at her with confusion and hesitation.

She scoffed, her voice bitter. "Don't worry, I'm not that drunk. It's not like I'll throw myself at you again."

His eyes widened, the hostility catching him off guard. His mouth worked for a nano before he managed, "Dot… what's going on?" When she didn't answer, he reached for her hands and was surprised she jerked them back. She stared at him, eyes intense and locked solidly on his. The silence stretched. He tried again. "You said you couldn't remember something. What were you talking about?"

She ignored his question. "Why did you come back to Mainframe?" He frowned. "After the Twin City, why did you come back here?"

"What-?"

"There must have been others who could have come," she cut him off. "Why you?"

His frown deepened. "Mainframe needed a Guardian, and I accepted the position."

She shook her head. "But why? Why did you _want_ to come back here? You left behind the SuperComputer for this little blip on the Net. Why?"

He searched her eyes, trying to understand what she was asking him. "I like it here. I like the people. It's a good system."

"What about me?" Her voice caught a little. "Did I have anything to do with it?"

He leaned back. He stared at her for a long nano, and asked slowly, "What is this about?"

"The truth," she said sharply. "I want to know why you pushed me away that night."

 _Shift_ , Bob thought. He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand across his brow with a sigh. "I asked you to leave it alone," he said as gently as could manage.

"Why won't you tell me? What are you hiding from me?!"

He looked up in surprise as her voice became strained. She was struggling to keep herself in check, but the tears were starting to break. Something had upset her, really upset her, and he couldn't believe it was just the alcohol. She stared at him with hurt and anger… and wariness.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. He asked again, his voice more urgent, and she took a breath. When she opened her eyes, she shook her head no. "Why?" He took a chance and moved closer, grabbing her hands, not letting her pull away. "What happened tonight?"

"Not tonight," she said, voice low. "What happened that night, after the Twin City exploded?"

Bob stiffened, his heart starting to pound. His mouth went dry as something in her eyes changed. "What night?" he asked.

Her tears started to flow freely. "You already know," she said, her voice cracking. "You've always known… haven't you?"

He opened his mouth to deny it… and couldn't. She knew. Somehow, after all this time, she knew. He dropped his eyes. She let out a sob and he flinched. She pulled her hands from his and he looked up. "I-."

The punch was swift and solid, knocking him to the floor with stunning force. The pain hit a nanosecond later and he touched his jaw. "Shift!" He winced and watched her pace around the couch, cradling her hand and biting her lip to hide her pain. "Dot-."

"Don't!" she snapped at him. "Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even _look_ at me again!" She turned her back to him and sank onto the couch arm. Her shoulders hitched, and her uninjured hand wrapped around her mouth as she tried to stop her cries.

Bob stared at her from the floor, torn. He felt helpless. Three soft clicks drew his attention down to his arm. Glitch disconnected from his arm and floated over to his charging station on the wall. With a soft _whirr_ he plugged in and shut down.

Bob swallowed and glanced at Dot as she continued to cry. Her shoulders trembled, as much from the cold as the pain coursing through her. He stood and retrieved an old academy track suit from his closet. Carefully, he laid them across the couch. "You should get changed," he said quietly. "They're big but they're dry."

She looked up at him long enough to give a heated glare. "I don't want anything from you," she choked out with as much disdain as she could muster.

"You can still hate me. At least you'll be warm doing it." He turned away and entered the kitchen to make Java… and try to focus his own chaotic thoughts. A few nanos later he looked back into the living room. She was gone, and so were the clothes. The bedroom door was closed. He sighed. As the Java brewed, he wondered if she'd come back out.

If she did, what was he going to say?

She wanted the truth. He hoped he was strong enough to tell her what she needed to hear… and not what he wanted to say.

* * *

Dot leaned against the door, his clothes gripped tightly in her shivering hands. She sniffled and fought to get herself under control. But it was hard when she was standing in his bedroom… the same room where…

Her cheeks burned. Did he ever think about it, like she was now? Her eyes closed, trying to remember anything about that night, trying to make sense of it all, to prepare herself for the questions to come… and only darkness appeared.

But the answers were waiting, on the other side of the door. All she had to do was step out and ask. Yet her body refused to move. Moving would force her to face him, to face a truth she thought she'd wanted to know.

Until she saw his face.

Her eyes squeezed tight. She tried to block out his reaction when she mentioned that night, the haunted look he tried to hide in feigned ignorance. It made her want to run away, to destroy the drive and pretend it never happened; pretend it was all a dream and go back to their game, familiar and casual and safe.

 _…I loved him… and he loved me…_

She pressed her hands against her eyes, the track suit's soft material brushing away her tears. Just like the diner kiss, she wouldn't forget her own words either. Not when her heart longed for them to be true. Even as her fists clenched in anger, she harbored the hope it was all a mistake... and feared it wasn't.

There was only one way to know for sure.

Her head lifted, and she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she moved to the bed and began changing. Her foot tangled in the damp pant legs, the heavy material catching around her toes. Her balance teetered and she grabbed the bedside table. The alarm clock fell and bounced under the bed. "Spam." She huffed and pulled the baggy clothes on.

They were long. But they were warm. She quickly rolled the pants and sleeves as best she could. She hung her wet clothes on a hanger and put them over the door knob. Getting on all fours, she looked under the bed for the alarm clock. Something square caught her eye and she reached for it, frowning as her fingers touched glass. Pulling the object out, she gaped.

Clock forgotten, she carried it out of the bedroom. Her java was steaming on the kitchen island. A bag of ice waited for her hand. He leaned against the counter, eyes on his cup as he cradled an ice pack against his jaw. He didn't acknowledge her, and she took a nano to really look at him.

He still wore his workout clothes, the thin gray shirt drying out over the long black track pants. He must have found her during a run, though why in this weather was beyond her. Tension lines creased his face, and he looked so much older than that morning, as if he aged hours in just a few nanos. She imagined she looked just as old now. And the night was just beginning…

Slowly, she stepped into the kitchen. When his eyes lifted to meet hers, she said nothing, but held up the bottle and waited. His eyes jumped between it and her, and he eventually looked away. "So, turned the pub owner down, did you?" She put the whiskey on the island. "Is there anything you haven't lied to me about?"

"Yes," he answered softly. "But I don't think you'd believe me."

"You'd think right."

He said nothing, his gaze down. She swallowed and sat on the bar stool. Her hands wrapped around the hot drink. It burned her fingers. She held on tighter.

She took a breath and tried to calm herself, but as she thought about the video diary, her walls cracked. Reaching for the bottle, she topped off her brew with a shot. She sipped and winced, the taste bitter. It burned in her belly, and after a few nanos, the edge started to wear off.

"So, you slept with me." Her voice came out stronger than she expected. It made him flinch. "And after that, you wanted nothing more to do with me." She lifted the cup to her lips. "Was I that bad?"

His eyes met hers, annoyance flashing in them before he went stone-faced again. "No," he said flatly, refusing to take her bait.

She stared at him, the anger starting to build. "Then why? Why the lies and the mixed signals and this?" she picked up the whiskey and shook it. "And why the Dell don't I remember anything about it?" She slammed the bottle down. "What the FAQ happened?!"

He looked down at his cup and shook his head. He dumped the java in the sink next to his ice pack. "There were no lies, Dot, because I never talked about it again. Those… mixed signals were because I didn't forget like you did. And this," he grabbed the whiskey and poured a generous shot, "is because it helps when I can't forget."

Her heart pounded. So many questions formed in her mind, but she couldn't process them fast enough. Instead, she focused on the whiskey and blurted, "I thought you weren't allowed."

"I'm not." He watched her carefully, eyes challenging her to say something else about the subject. When she didn't, he asked a question of his own. "If you can't remember anything, how do you know?"

"I found something from that night."

Bob frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "I'm not saying anything else until you explain."

"You really don't trust me."

"And that surprises you?"

He opened his mouth and paused. "I guess not." He downed the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. "So, you want to know what happened." Leaning against the counter, he asked, "Are you sure?"

The question surprised her, considering she'd asked herself the same thing. She'd made her choice. Yet seeing the seriousness in his face, the warning in his eyes, she had a doubt.

He saw her hesitation. "I'll tell you the truth. But, we can't go back."

"To what?"

"This. Us, before now. It won't be the same, Dot."

She stared at him a long nano. "It's not the same now, Bob. And if I walk away from this… I'll never trust you again." He took a deep breath, staring at her with calculating eyes. She held his gaze. "Tell me."

After a nano, he refilled his cup. "Where do I start?"

Dot looked at her drink. Where indeed? "When did it happen?"

"The night before the Guardians left Mainframe."

Her eyes jumped up. That couldn't be right. Wasn't it after they'd first met? He saw the confusion in her eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"The next morning, I was in your apartment. You were sick. You threatened me with a bat."

Her eyes widened. She remembered that… barely. Her hand ran across her brow, trying to clear the fuzzy images. The pieces wouldn't connect. "I think… you were there, but I don't know why."

"You were attacked the night before. You had a date, and he got… friendly. I found you before it got worse."

She peeked at him through her fingers. "I don't remember any of that."

"You wouldn't. He drugged you."

Her hand dropped to the island. She stared at him in shock. "Come again?"

"He got you high on ActiveX. But you got away before he could do anything."

Her blood pumped loudly past her ears. "The date rape drug?" she asked softly.

Bob held her eyes. "Yes."

The sympathy in his stare made her nauseous. She turned away from him, hiding her face. It must have been a mistake. She was always so careful _-…I was in trouble… mixed up with the wrong guy…_ \- Dot winced. "You saved me, then."

"I got you out of there, yes."

 _…zipped me up, up, and away…_ "You brought me back here," she whispered.

"You didn't want to go to the Principal Office."

She turned to face him. "And you listened to me?"

He sighed. "I know."

"Why?"

"You were upset. I thought being somewhere familiar would help you more than an exam room."

"Did it?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he poured more whiskey. "I got it wrong. I knew, from the moment I brought you here, it was a mistake. Coming back here went against everything I'd been trained to do. I should have made you go see Phong."

"Why didn't you?"

His cup hovered right below his mouth. Quietly, he answered, "Because you kissed me."

Dot paled as the words sunk in. She'd seen how she acted on the drive. Had she thrown herself at him? But it wasn't that question that made her stomach twist in growing despair. "And you knew I was drugged?" she whispered. He took the shot but didn't say anything, his eyes down. "Bob?" she pressed. His next words stopped her heart.

"I thought you were so beautiful," he said, voice almost too low to hear. "You didn't want me to leave. And after you kissed me, I didn't want to, either."

"I was drugged." Her voice was soft with disbelief. "How could you-?"

He finally looked up at her, eyes dark and serious. "I was barely an adult. I saved a pretty girl who asked me to spend the night. I should have known better, but I didn't care. I wanted you. That was all I knew."

Dot's hands slipped under the counter, gripping it to keep herself from falling. She felt dizzy, the world spinning around her.

He broke his gaze, his voice going flat. "And the next morning, you forgot. You forgot everything. You didn't even know who I was. I didn't know you wouldn't remember." He shook his head. "But I couldn't tell you the truth. I just wasn't brave enough to face the consequences. So, I lied to you. Told you I stayed in case he came back. And then I left." He sighed. "And I've been running from it ever since."

"…you _knew_ I was drugged."

He refused to look at her. What was he afraid she'd see? Everything slowly fell apart around her. The sprite she knew – the sprite she loved – was fading away, leaving a dark, faceless shadow in his place.

Dot covered her face with her hands. She pressed down hard on her lips to keep them from trembling. So many emotions went through her, fueled by the alcohol buzzing in her head. She didn't know how to feel, or what to say. This Bob didn't sound anything like the sprite she knew… or the sprite described in her own dairy.

Who was the real liar?

Her hand covered her mouth, as much to stop the sob rising in her throat as to prevent saying anything she'd regret. But the whiskey eroded her filter and the floodgates opened. "I thought…" She stood and started pacing in agitation. "You've been so good to us, to Enzo. You were always there when I needed you, and you always made things better, and you've saved us so many times! You left, and you came back and I thought-I thought we meant something to you!

"But now you're telling me that I was drugged and you-you…" she covered her face, unable to look at him, the words too hard to say. "And then you kept it from me! You lied this whole time! I just… I can't believe that you – you, of all sprites – could do that!" The tears took over, breaking her voice and halting her words. She finally looked at him again, her tone pleading for him to stop the pain, to make things right again. "I thought you loved me!"

"I know," he said quietly. "I tried to stop it, but I… I just kept making things worse for you, and I'm sorry." At her confused stare, he tried to explain. "Those mixed signals, our friendship that you thought was something more… I tried not to get so close, but…"

Her mouth went dry, and she forced herself to swallow. "Why did you really come back to Mainframe?"

He turned away, putting his mug in the sink and rinsing it out. When she said his name, he shut off the water and leaned against the counter, his eyes staring out into the storm. Thunder rumbled and died away. The rain pelted against the glass, too soft to drown out the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I was assigned here," he said slowly, "but not just to protect the system. I'm working on a way to stop viruses without deleting them. It's never been done before, and I need to prove it can work before it will the Guardian Collective will even hear about it. I needed to study a virus in its natural element, and create a code-converter to replace the viral bytes with data ones. And that couldn't be done at the Academy.

"After the Twin City exploded, and Turbo saw that Mainframe was a contained system, with two low level viruses… he offered me the chance to test my theory. That's why I came back." He sighed. "And that's why I couldn't just distance myself from you. I needed help to study Megabyte and Hex. I needed Phong's trust." He slowly turned and looked at her. "And yours. You are the most well connected sprite here, and you have as much influence as Phong, if not more. I needed you to accomplish my assignment."

He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to. Dot could read between the lines. Slowly, she sank back onto the stool, her body heavy with the realization. "User," she whispered. Her forehead rested in her hand as her fingers rubbed into her brow, desperately trying to ease the tension in her head. "My User, it was all a lie."

Bob carefully moved over to the island. "Dot, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear."

"Then you shouldn't have told me you loved me." She looked up through teary eyes and smiled bitterly at his surprised expression. "You remember that, don't you? Because I did, when I made the video diary that night. That's what I found, tucked away all these hours in the Diner. And there I was, barely an adult," she quoted him, "so excited about my "hero" who swooped me up, up and away. Who told me he loved me.

"And I'd have thought I was just crazy, talking about some childish dream I had," she chuckled softly, shaking her head and clasping her fingers in front of her face. "Until I saw you in bed with me. And I kissed you, and you kissed me back. And I told myself not to forget, never ever forget, the way you looked at me when you told me you loved me.

"But all you did was use me. You used me then and every second since. Just another day at the office for you, right?"

They stared at each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. The longer the silence stretched, the more her heart cracked, until she couldn't stand the silence anymore. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking down. Somehow, she kept her gaze and tone as even as she said, "Well, I wanted the truth. Looks like I got exactly what I deserved."

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you?" She glared at him. "Because you could be lying straight to my face, and I honestly wouldn't know the difference. Congratulations, you're that good. But you already knew that, I'm sure."

He sighed. "And now I'm getting what I deserve."

"No. You deserve a lot worse." She stood up, anger starting to grow in her defense. "We welcomed you here. We accepted you, and we trusted you. And you took advantage of everyone in Mainframe for your own personal gain, for some idea that could have gotten anyone of us deleted if things went wrong. You could have killed my brother because you let those viruses live!" He flinched and it sickened her. "So this 'pet project' of yours? It ends now. I want you out of Mainframe before you make things worse than they already are."

"Dot, I can't just-."

"No!" she snapped, standing and jabbing her finger at him. "No, you don't get a say in this! You got your promotion, take it and go ruin someone else's life. You've done enough here already!"

Bob wisely kept quiet. He simply watched her, waiting. No brash outbursts, no defensive remarks, no subtle insults, playful or otherwise… It struck her just how different he'd become since she confronted him.

Or how different he became to do his job. After all, that was all they were... all she was. A job.

"Dot."

Her eyes snapped back to his. He opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head. "Don't. I can't hear any more. Just… just leave. Leave Mainframe, and this time, don't come back." She turned and walked out of the apartment, back into the raging storm. He didn't try to stop her.

And of everything he did, that hurt her worst of all…

 _A/N: Hey all! Ok, this is getting to be a terrible habit, isn't it? Empty promises. I keep promising all of these updates and they never happen! But I'm really making an effort to carve out time everyday (or, at least trying for everyday) to write something. I'm half way through my edits for SOTP, so that hasn't stopped, and this is finally coming along again. So, don't give up hope on me! I'm going to finish these stories if it kills me!_

 _Thank you all for your continued support!_


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

When Glitch woke, the apartment was silent but not empty. He detached from his charger and floated into the kitchen, pausing as he saw the whiskey and the cup with the smear of lipstick. Quietly he landed on the counter next to Bob's arm. He clicked once. Bob continued staring out the window, into the storm, the pouring rain the only sound in the room. Then, "You were right, Glitch. About everything. I should have listened to you from the start."

[…]

"She wants me out of Mainframe, for good."

[She's angry right now. Can you blame her? Give her time.]

"I don't think I can take the chance. She has too much ammunition."

[The whiskey?]

Bob sighed. "And the project."

[How did she find out about that?] Glitch nearly bounced off the counter in agitation. [That's classified!]

Bob turned away and seized the bottle off the island. He took a swig and sat on a stool. "I told her."

[… What?]

He swirled the bottle in his hand, watching the amber liquid swish round and round. "It was that or tell her the truth about that night."

[I thought you _were_ going to tell her the truth about that night,] he beeped in exasperation. [She already remembered-.]

"No, she didn't," Bob cut him off. "She filmed a diary entry, and that's how she knew what happened. She knew as much as she filmed. Guess it was enough," he said as he took another swallow.

[Then what did you tell her – or, rather, not tell her?]

Bob stared at the island for a long nano. "She asked me if I loved her. She thought that was why I came back after…" he trailed off. "So, I told her about my extra assignment instead."

Thunder rumbled overhead. Glitch floated up off the counter, hovered next to his companion, and zapped him. Bob shouted and dropped the whiskey, the liquid spilling all over the counter. "Spammit, Glitch, what the Dell?!" Bob righted the bottle, glaring at the keytool as he rubbed his arm and reached for a dish towel.

[You are a dipswitch.]

"Yeah, I got that memo already," he muttered as he cleaned up the spill.

[You were supposed to fix this, not make it worse. Bob, you just compromised the Collective's integrity!]

"I had no choice-."

[Yes, you did, if you just told her the whole truth-.]

"I can't!" he snapped, hurling the rag into the sink. "You know I can't!" He huffed and turned on Glitch. The keytool hovered in a surreal stare down for a nano longer before gently landing on the island. "There was no good way to fix this," he said softly. "She's better off thinking I don't care about her."

[Maybe you should let her make that choice.]

Bob shook his head. "No, I've put her through enough."

[And what about you? How much more can you put yourself through?]

"I'll survive."

[Will you? What if she goes to Turbo? Reports the project? Reports your favorite pastime?] he scuttled across the island and tapped the bottle. [What if she shares this diary file? What then?]

Bob dropped his head and rubbed his fingers across his brow. "I'll own up to it," he sighed. "I'll own up to everything."

[And lose everything. You realize you'll be stripped of your format, disgraced by your peers, possibly imprisoned? And if it gets in the newsfeed, forget it. You'll be ruined for good and the Net's trust in Guardians will be weakened. Do you think the Guardians will come to your defense then? They won't care to understand what happened, or why you made the choices you did. They'll see you as a problem they need to make disappear. And if Dot finds out it was all because you wanted to protect her, she'll never forgive herself. You know that.]

Bob winced and turned away, eyes focusing once more on the storm beyond. He was still and silent, and Glitch waited. After several nanos, Bob sighed. "Then it's best she never knows, isn't it?" He turned back and faced his keytool. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to the SuperComputer, and I'll tell Turbo myself."

[What?]

"You're right, Glitch. I need to fix it. All of it. I'll turn myself in and face the consequences," he took a breath, "for what I did that night, and for disclosing classified information-."

[Bob-.]

The Guardian shook his head. "Don't try to talk me out of this. I know you want to, but you can't keep protecting me. The more I try to cover it up, the worse it reeks. And you know what? It was always going to come to this, whether I told her or not. I should have made this choice a long time ago. I've put it off long enough."

Glitch said nothing, too conflicted to argue. Bob laughed softly at that, the tone sad. "That's a first." He moved up to the island and placed his hand on Glitch's faceplate. "You've done so much for me, my friend. And you've been guiding me this way from the start, you have to know that. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to get here."

[It's not right. You're a good Guardian.]

"Who made a lot of bad choices."

[You made a lot of good ones, too. Are you sure this is what you want to do?]

"What other choice do I have, Glitch? I can't stay, and I can't just take a transfer with the project invested here."

[You can still tell Dot. Then you won't have to face the consequences alone.]

"She deserves better than me, Glitch," he said quietly. "Especially after…" He shook his head and moved away, toward the bedroom. He returned with his wet hoodie, pulling it on and zipping it up. "I need some time." Securing the hood down he exited through the garage, zipping out into the turbulent weather. Glitch watched from the window until Bob disappeared into the pouring rain.

[Forgive me, my friend].

/

 _Rap, rap, rap._

Dot looked up slowly. Her head turned to face the door, staring at it as if she could will herself to see through the door. She didn't move, disbelieving someone would visiting her at this late microsecond – except for the one person who might know she was up. Her fingers tightened around the pillow in her lap. The silence stretched, and she slowly sank back into the couch, trying to ignore the surge of disappointment.

 _Rap! Rap! Rap!_

Her heart jumped in her throat. She hesitated a nano, then unfolded her legs from under her and slowly made her way to the door. There was no one on the other side of the peephole. Frowning, she called, "Who is it?" She winced at the thickness in her voice, throat raw from crying. She coughed and asked again when she received no answer.

 _Rap Rap!_

Her head jerked back, the knocking right on the other side of the peephole. Silently she moved for the bat, holding it by her side as she carefully opened the door and peered through the gap. When she saw nothing, she pulled it further back and nearly dropped the bat in surprise. "Glitch?!"

The keytool hovered before her, a thin mechanical arm with a white gloved hand sticking out of his side. The hand turned palm up and waved at her.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around and was more surprised to find he was alone. She frowned at that. Glitch shifted, the arm disappearing and the faceplate expanding into a tablet sized screen. Words scrolled across. {Hi, Dot. May I come in?}

Her eyes widened. She'd never communicated with the keytool before. "Um, sure." She stepped aside, and the device floated by her with a beep of gratitude. "Uh, can I get you anything – like a charger, or a prop to sit on, or something?"

{No, thank you.} He settled on the coffee table.

Dot sat down on the couch, feeling awkward. "Did Bob send you?" she finally asked.

{He doesn't know I'm here}. Her eyebrows shot up. {And he won't be happy when he finds out.}

"Why?"

{Because Bob didn't tell you everything, although I've been telling him to from the start. Sometimes he's too stubborn for his own good.}

"What do you mean, from the start?"

{You may not remember that I came here with him, after the explosion. You don't know the full story, of what happened that night, or what happened after; but I think you need to.} She leaned forward as Glitch shared with her his version of the night's proceedings, into the morning when she remembered nothing, and Bob realized what happened. She shook her head and Glitch paused in his narrative.

"Wait, he didn't know I'd been drugged?" She looked away. "That's not what… I thought he…"

{No. He didn't know you'd been drugged, or that he had either.}

Her head snapped back around, eyes wide. "What?"

{The bag broke during the brawl, and Bob breathed it into his system. He didn't know until the next second, either. He only remembered because it was a small hit, unlike the amount you likely ingested the night before.}

She leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as her mind tried to process everything. "He didn't…" she sighed and covered her eyes, trying to hard to ease the lump in her throat. "I knew he couldn't have done that," she whispered to herself. She looked down at Glitch. "But why didn't he tell me that?"

{For three reasons. The first was because he felt responsible, that he should have never let it get as far as it did, regardless of if he was impaired. Second… because your life was threatened. Bob found your attacker. He threatened to blame your family for the explosion and reveal that you'd been raped – and Bob would be found guilty based on evidence. Bob let him go and kept quiet, to protect you and Enzo from the media wolves and the pain those stories would have caused.}

Dot closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and moved to the window. A streak of lightning crossed the sky, illuminating Mainframe for a nanosecond before everything fell into darkness. It paralleled her evening perfectly, flashes of illumination filling in dark places of her past she didn't know existed. Dark places that Bob had traveled alone since that night…

"What was the last reason?" she asked softly. She turned at Glitch's beep, kneeling to the floor by the table to read it again for certainty.

{Because he loves you.}

She shook her head, voice tightening. "I don't understand."

{He's in love with you, but won't allow himself to show it. He carries too much guilt from that night, and from the pain he's caused you now. It's his cross to bear, in his mind.} Her head fell in her hand, jaw clenched as she tried to hold back the sob building in her chest. {Dot. I'm telling you this because it's killing him inside. He won't ask for help. And you've seen his way of coping with it.}

She sniffed. "I didn't know about that until tonight."

{Yes, he's hid it well. Except the second after Enzo's party.} She frowned at the keytool, not understanding, until it hit her like a game cube. He'd told her it was food poisoning – but he'd been hungover. {Dot.} Her attention refocused on Glitch. {I've told you this to understand that Bob has only been doing what he thought was right, and always in what he thought was your best interest. But now he's in trouble. He needs your help.}

Dot shook her head. "What do you mean?"

{I've told you everything I can. The rest needs to come from him. But if you love him like I think you do, then he needs you to hep him make a decision that won't be easy, for either of you.}

"Will you answer me one thing?" Glitch waited, and she asked carefully, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

{Because Bob is a good sprite, despite what he thinks of himself. Because you are a good match for him, and you will continue to make him a better sprite. And because you should have known about this from the start; his choices have affected you from the beginning and continue to do so. You deserve to have a say in the outcome.}

"I don't think he agrees with you." She looked at the door, biting her lip. "What if he won't open up to me? What if he keeps pushing me away?"

{Push back, and don't give in. His walls aren't as sturdy as you think.}

Dot looked down. "He's not the only one," she said softly. "But you really care about him, don't you?"

{He is my companion, and I've been lucky to have one so pure of heart – if not always of judgement.}

She smiled despite herself, before asking carefully, "Will he be mad at you?"

{It will not cost our friendship. But if it did, it's for the best.}

"… you'd risk losing your friendship for this?"

{Yes. Because whatever he thinks, it's the right thing to do. And we all face the consequences of our choices, myself included.}

She wiped at a stream of tears that rolled down her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

{I have a request, if I may.}

She blinked. "Of course."

{Don't say anything to Turbo, about anything from this night – unless you feel that you must. But I ask you wait until you to talk to Bob first.}

She looked down. "You mean, regarding his 'assignment' here?" she asked, tone bittering.

{… There is that, and grave consequences with everything else you've learned. I ask that you wait before you tell anybody, if you choose to. Please.}

Dot took a deep breath and nodded once. "I promise." She cleared her throat. "Where is he now?"

{He had gone out to clear his head. He may be back now. I doubt he'd be anywhere else.}

"Right." She looked down at herself, adorned in her robe. "I think I need to change."

{I'll wait out here, if you don't mind.}

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that." She quickly made her way into the bedroom and closed the door, mind spinning with everything she'd learned. What was she going to say to him? How could she get him to open up when he'd been so adamant about being closed? How could she get him to trust her enough? She nervously dressed, suddenly dreading the conversation.

Because what if Glitch was wrong?

She looked at herself in the mirror, eyes still red from crying. Forcing a few cleansing breaths, she exited out into the living room and stopped. Glitch was not on the table. He beeped and floated away from her desk. {Sorry, was looking for a charging pad.}

"That's fine, it's in the kitchen if you need it. Do you mind if…" she pointed toward the door.

{I think privacy is best for that conversation. You may need this.} A series of digits scrolled across the screen. The front door access code.

She nodded. "Thanks, Glitch."

{My pleasure. I'll lock up for you.}

She smiled and took another deep breath. "User be with me," she whispered as she grabbed her umbrella and departed.

/

She stood outside his door, dripping despite her best efforts. She hesitated as her fingers hovered over the keypad when her knocks went unanswered. She could wait... but it only made her more edge with nerves. Bracing herself for the possible argument – that was bound to happen either way – she entered the code. The door opened, and she held her breath. The place looked empty. Maybe he hadn't returned.

Blowing the air out her lungs, she stepped inside and quietly shut the door. It was strange being in there without his vibrant presence, the room feeling less warm and inviting. She placed her umbrella and shoes by the door, then moved toward the kitchen. Her cup was on the island, the nearly empty bottle of whiskey still open at it's side. Had they drunk that much together? She didn't think so.

She moved the mug to the sink and rinsed it, placing it in the sparsely filled washer. Lightning flashed, and she looked out the window, watching the rain streak in criss-crossing rivulets down the pane. After another flash, she moved away, toward the bedroom. In the door way she scanned his room, picturing her old crazy styles underneath his simplistic touch. She tried not to think about that night, tried not to imagine that he really loved her, like Glitch had said. It didn't work.

A noise pulled her from her thoughts, drawing her eyes to the almost closed bathroom door. The light was on inside, and as she moved closer, she could hear the shower running strong. She pushed lightly, the door catching on a balled-up pile of clothes. Steam curled out around her and she could just make out Bob's muscular shape behind the textured glass.

Her mouth went dry and her fingers tightened on the door. He moved, and she pulled back, panicked he'd seen her. Until she realized, she didn't care. She peeked around again, his arms outstretched and pressed into the walls, head down as the water pounded through his silver locks with unforgiving force.

She needed to confront him. And here, he wouldn't be able to run. Here, he couldn't make the choice for her. It was time she was in control for once. And she wasn't leaving until his walls crumbled.

Her fingers trembled as she removed her clothes, unable to believe she was going to do this… and scared out of her mind she would regret it. Yet she put one foot in front of the other, tiptoeing through the steam, and carefully slipping into the stall behind him. She nearly cried out at the intense heat of the water, but bit down on her lip, stifling any sound.

For a long nano she watched him, heart pounding as she worked up the courage. Then, slowly, she reached out…


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall

A/N: This chapter contain sex between two consenting adults. If you do not feel comfortable reading this, proceed to Part B.

Chapter 4: The Fall

The water was hot enough to blister his skin. Perhaps he should have made it an ice bath, what with those heated thoughts of Dot racing through him. He tried to fight them but talking about it brought everything back. He wanted it to hurt, deserved it to hurt. He turned the water hotter, hissing as he welcomed the pain.

His fingers dug into the wall. The memory came, rising over him like the billowing steam. Her body molded to his, so warm and tender and sexy, nails digging into his shoulders as he moved inside her. Her voice echoed in his mind, moaning his name over and over and making him breath faster, move faster…

She was so beautiful, and he didn't want to stop loving her. He never wanted to stop; had yearned for her for so long since that fateful night. And there she'd been, right there in his apartment, practically begging him to keep her from leaving. Pleading to love her like she longed for… but he let her walk out the door. All he'd had to do was call her name and she would have come back to him.

Would that have been so bad?

The whiskey coursed through him, fogging his mind. _Do it_ , it told him. _She wants it, too. She tasted so sweet at the Diner; you know you want more. Give in. Give up this fight. Stop running from who you really are. Take what you want…_

He bit his lip. No; never again. He didn't deserve her. How could he keep forgetting that?

 _Because you want to, so stop fighting it. You're not that strong…_

The whiskey was right. He imagined her there with him, reaching out and embracing him. Wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against his back, her lips caressing his burning skin; breathing his name as she tried to crawl into him, the way he wanted to be in her and never leave again.

"Bob," she whispered.

He gasped, eyes flying open. It wasn't the whiskey. His heart leapt in his throat. He hissed as her fingers pressed into his chest, holding him close when he tried to pull away. She kissed his back again, forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

"Don't," he chocked, fingers digging so tight into the wall he could rip the tiles right out. He clamped his eyes shut, too afraid to see her hands touching him. He was barely holding on and seeing her there would be too much. He wouldn't be able to hold back.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "I know it wasn't your fault-."

"You have to go," he ordered, voice tense and desperate with his failing control.

"No. I want this, I have for a long time. And you don't get to decide for me anymore."

He recoiled, words stinging deep. She held fast and pressed another kiss to his back. "Dot, please."

"This is my life, Bob. My choice. My consent."

It was a knife to his heart. He needed to send her away, warn her he was poison, protect her from him, or risk losing everything. He wouldn't ruin her again. But her words pushed him. It was happening all over, just like the first time. He was on the edge, ready to fall. All he had to do was lean in.

"I can't," he said harshly. "I…"

Her head rubbed gently across his back and she pressed her lips to his wet skin in a lingering kiss. "Don't leave me again," she begged softly.

 _Please don't leave me…_ The memory consumed him. That night, so long ago, when she'd begged him to stay in Mainframe. When her love was so overpowering he sentenced himself to a lifecycle of suffering from a distance - because she'd asked him to.

And all these hours later, he still couldn't resist her. Even if it meant… his heart pounded, and he let go. He fell completely into the abyss and he didn't look back.

He turned. She looked up in surprise and he stole her lips, swallowing her gasp. Her fingers dug into his arms, legs buckling with the intensity of the kiss. It overwhelmed her, drawing the most delicious sounds from her throat. He couldn't get enough. It was never enough. And he didn't care anymore. He thirsted for her and would deny himself no longer.

Even if it destroyed him. It would be fitting, justified.

He pulled her close, his need for her undeniable. She broke away for air and he latched his lips to her neck, needing to taste her again. Any part, every part.

ActiveX didn't drug him that night. Dot did. The headiest addiction, the greatest high, and separation drove the worst withdrawal. He didn't deserve her, and he'd pay for it later. His guilt would make sure of that. But as her arm snaked around his neck and she moved into him, he wouldn't fight anymore. She was there, hot blooded and wet, and her hand was pressing into his hip and bringing him closer still.

She gasped. Her head fell back with a moan as he pressed against her completely. Her hips bucked in anticipation, one leg coming up to wrap around his thigh.

He growled into her neck. He reached under her knee and lifted her leg higher. She arched her back, fingers digging into his shoulders. He was so close to her now, but still not close enough. His mouth trailed down her neck, tongue licking away each drop of water as he rediscovered her perfect body.

She moaned, long and low, her chest starting to heave under his thorough administrations. His body tightened, all those noises slowly driving him mad, but he needed more. She needed more. She deserved it. And he would deliver.

His hand moved up her thigh, letting her leg lower to the floor. He captured her lips and grabbed her hips, pushing her back to the shower wall. He moved down her body, kissing, licking, nipping the expanse of her smooth wet skin. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders when he licked up her right thigh. He paused at her left, his mouth hovering over her tattoo. Gently he traced its outline, delighting in her gasp. One hand traveled down her outer thigh, cupping her at the knee and lifting her leg over his shoulder.

He licked, and she screamed out in sweet pleasure. Her fingers pulled hard against his hair, her control rapidly failing. She moaned and panted and pressed herself against his tongue, completely unashamed by her behavior.

It was breaking Bob's resolve faster than he could handle. He pulled away before she came, a whimper falling from her. She looked down at him, lip between teeth, eyes half closed and pleading for him to keep going. He stood and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her with everything he had.

He needed her. He need to be inside her. He couldn't wait any longer or he'd leave her behind. And that was unacceptable. He reached his hands under her and lifted her up, her legs nestled around his lean waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, rubbing wantonly in a way he'd only dreamt about. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her deeply. He lined himself up, ready to thrust - and stopped.

He tore his lips back and dropped his head to her shoulder. He panted, body straining with need, but his heart wouldn't let him go any further. Fear, doubt, regret swelled up in his belly and he couldn't do it. He couldn't betray her again.

Fingers grazed his brow. Her hand cradled his face and her lips brushed his ear. She kissed, tongue dancing lightly around the earlobe, and whispered, "Yes." Then she pulled him to her and kissed him so gently, he almost lost the strength to hold her.

His heart broke and he filled her with one quick thrust. She cried out, and he froze. A throaty moan followed; her body bucked against his, grinding in all the right places. Her lips sought his once more and she sucked on his tongue with a near desperation.

He kissed her back and moved, slow and steady, then faster, the rhythm quickly falling away as the sensations overcame him. But he couldn't leave her behind. She broke the kiss first, her head resting against his as she struggled to keep her breath. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, cheeks flushed and lips plump with his bruising kisses. She looked so beautiful; she always looked so beautiful. And she settled for him.

He didn't deserve her. She let him love her anyway. His mind flashed back to a moment just like this hours before, when he begged her for one thing, just one thing. The thought pushed him to the edge. He couldn't hold back anymore. But he couldn't leave her behind. Never again.

"Dot," he breathed, his voice gruff with emotion he swore he'd never feel again. Her eyes opened, the violet almost lost in the black of her pupils. "I love you."

Her face registered shock and he kissed her with everything he'd been hiding for those long, lonely hours, when she'd been close enough to touch and always out of reach. He put his whole heart into that kiss, searing his love into her soul.

She came with a scream, and he followed.

When the world righted itself, Bob felt Dot's skin hot under his forehead. Her heart thundered in her chest and her panting breaths matched his. Her hand moved up behind his neck and she pressed her lips against his hair.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered.

His breath paused. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes dark and satiated but wary. He realized what he'd done and knew there was no turning back. "Yes," he said softly.

Her brow furrowed, and she searched his eyes. "Then why do you look so sad?"

She was so perceptive. He pressed his forehead to hers, to hide from her eyes that saw down into his soul. "I'm sorry," he answered. "I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. Glitch filled in everything you elected to leave out," she said wryly. He sighed, his head shaking slowly at the news. "And I'm glad he did. It's time to stop blaming yourself. But," she said gently, her head pulling back to look him in the eye again, "no more secrets. Okay?"

He looked down and nodded once. "I promise." And he would keep that promise… tomorrow.

She pulled his face close and kissed him lightly, the soft touch drawing a low moan from him. He felt himself responding to that touch, the high slowly building again. Then his arms trembled, the adrenaline rush long gone. Without breaking the kiss, he set her down and wrapped his arms around her back.

She shivered, and he pulled away. He nodded his head toward the towels and she smiled. She stepped out, curling an oversized towel around her shoulders. He turned off the water and grabbed the other towel, wrapping it low on his hips. She used a hand towel, ruffling through her short black strands. She smoothed the hair down. Her eyes met his in the mirror.

Dot's mouth turned up at the corner, the smallest smile breaking through. She hung her towels and walked out of the bathroom, her bare bottom making Bob bite his lip. He was surprised it hadn't started bleeding yet. He followed her out and just caught her walking into his closet. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he waited.

She stepped out wearing one of his shirts. It was large on her, stopping mid-thigh. She glanced up at him and blushed, smoothing the shirt out in the first self-conscious gesture he'd seen her do all night. That small smile ghosted across her perfect lips again. She reached in the closet and pulled something out, tossing them to him. He looked down at a pair of cotton sleep pants.

He glanced up and her blush deepened. It made his mouth go dry. He went back in the bathroom and changed, catching a glimpse of himself before he went out. He smoothed his silver strands back and noticed his own cheeks were the slightest pink.

What was he, 12?

He shook his head and turned the light off. The bedroom was dark except for the night light by his bed. The rain continued to patter lightly against the window, its repetitious tapping oddly comforting. He looked at the bed and Dot was sitting up, the covers already wrapped across her legs. Her face was half hidden in the shadows, the night light falling just short of her chin. It disappointed him; he couldn't see if that blush had spread. But the way he felt her eyes on him pretty much answered that.

She lifted her arm and beckoned him over. He approached slowly, his body warming despite the cool night air. He slipped his hand into hers and let her pull him down to the bed next to her. He pulled the covers up and she turned the light out. Without a sound, she settled down into the soft sheets and pressed her back into his chest. She grabbed his arm and pulled it across her waist. His hand came up to her lips and she kissed the knuckles gently.

He squeezed his arm across her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could, no part of him without a part of her. His lips brushed her bare neck and she shivered. He smiled and kissed the delicate skin again, rewarding him with another shiver and soft moan.

Then exhaustion washed over him, and Bob drifted into his first peaceful sleep since the night he left Mainframe.


	7. Chapter 6b: The Fall (Continued)

Chapter 6: The Fall (Continued)

The rain picked up again during the night. A crash of thunder roused Dot from sleep. Her breath caught, the sights and smells of the room foreign, disorienting her. Then Bob's smell filled her nose and she pressed her face further into the pillow. She reached out for her him and frowned as she found empty space. Her eyes opened, and she touched the pillow next to her. It was cold. Slowly she leaned up and found him standing by the window, watching the storm beyond.

Lightning flashed, a long bolt illuminating his form for several nanoseconds. She sat up straight, the sheets silently slipping from her. He didn't move, gave no indication he knew she was awake. Another bolt streaked by. She saw him clearly, with arms crossed and an expression so serious, she almost didn't recognize him.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her fingers grasped the covers, embracing them like a lifeline. She took a breath, braced herself, and spoke as evenly as she could. "What's wrong?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. As another bolt crossed the sky, she could his face was neutral once again. "You should be sleeping."

"So should you… unless I'm making you uncomfortable. I can go," she offered gently.

His arms dropped, and he moved beside the bed, tapping her legs gently for her to move over. He turned on the light as he sat next to her. She blinked away the brightness before a blush crept into her cheeks at the sight of his bare chest, memories of the shower flooding her mind.

"Who's making who uncomfortable now?" Bob asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Dot laughed softly and rubbed her forehead. "My body won't stop betraying me."

He reached out and pulled her hand away from her face, kissing the palm. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She bit her lip. "So… you're not sorry about tonight?"

He stared at her, something working behind his brown eyes. He slowly shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"… but?" she prompted.

He sighed. "But I promised you no more secrets. And there's something you need to know."

She turned her hand in his and clasped it, preparing herself. "What is it?"

He took a breath. "You asked me once, why we couldn't be more than friends." He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "Do you know the story about Michelangelo?"

"Um, I think it was a virus. A nasty one if I remember. Wiped out an entire system."

Bob nodded. "It was called Ianal; a small, closed system like Mainframe. No virals, no Net port, very little crime and hardly any games. But a dormant virus was embedded in one of the classified files. A citizen accessed the file and unleashed it by accident."

Dot frowned, not quite sure where he was going with this, but intrigued nonetheless. "How did a citizen access classified information?"

"The Guardian gave her access, the first mistake that led to the system's destruction. He tried to stop the Virus as soon as he realized what happened but wasn't prepared for it. Michelangelo infected the citizen immediately, using her as a bargaining chip with the Guardian. Her life was held in exchange for access to the core."

"What happened?"

"The Guardian gave in. And the virus drew so much energy from the core, the system went into overload. Sectors shut down and the system started to fail. When the virus absorbed enough energy, he sabotaged a portal into the SuperComputer. He was stopped, barely, before he reached any other system.

"But Ianal was lost. The Guardian called out for help too late. And all because he chose not to do what he was formatted to: mend and defend his system."

Dot shook her head. "He did try to defend it. He tried to protect the hostage."

"And it cost him the system."

"He couldn't have known that."

"We all know that, Dot," he said softly, his eyes and tone serious. "We all understand the risk – and the difficult choices – we must make. And he couldn't do it, because that hostage was going to be his wife." Dot eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No. Guardians can't get married. Back then it was advised against, but now it's forbidden, and Michelangelo is the reason why. After Ianal was destroyed, at the hand of a Guardian as much as a virus, the Collective needed to ensure such a disaster didn't happen again. We are expected to always put the system, and the Collective, first. We can't risk the lives of all for the sake of one."

"And what happens if a Guardian breaks that rule?"

"Format termination and dismissal, for loss of confidence."

Dot stared at him. "In what?"

"Protecting the system at any cost. They won't risk another Michelangelo. And I understand why."

"Then explain it to me," she said, voice turning angry. "Because I don't."

"It's duty first, Dot. And if we can't do that, if there's any chance the system will be at risk, we should do what's right and request termination of our format."

She opened her mouth, ready to argue, and froze. "You mean… what I did will cost you your format?" A sharp pain filled her heart. "Oh, User, you _do_ regret it-."

Bob reached up and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss that left her breathless. Once she relaxed, he released her lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I will never regret this night, or you, or wherever this goes. I love you," he said firmly. "And that's what scares me. Because if I had to make a choice between you or the system - any system, the whole spammed Net…" He leaned back and gazed into her eyes, his thumb tracing circles on her skin. "Dot, I couldn't make the right choice. Because I don't want to lose you."

His voice sounded so sad her heart cracked. For the first time, she saw him questioning his own abilities and the convictions that once seemed so clear. And it was her fault. She flinched and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry. User above, I should have just kept my mouth shut about that stupid video."

Bob shook his head. "Dot, that had nothing to do with this. I've loved you for a long time now, and nothing was going to change that. Whether you found that thing or not, I'd still be in this position."

When she looked like she didn't believe him, he said, "You asked me why I came back to Mainframe. I came because I was asked to. And because of you." His eyes lowered. "I know that night wasn't real, because it wasn't really us. But I loved you the morning after, and every morning after that, and it never went away." He looked up again. "And I would rather have spent the rest of my life near you, even as only a friend, than to have never seen you again.

"I sealed my own fate when I agreed to come back. I knew it was a risk… but I was willing to take it. And I thought, if I kept my distance, I could make that choice. But now I know I was only fooling myself."

"Then," she asked slowly, "why do things have to change? You've already lived with this for so long."

"It's not just my secret anymore. It's one thing for me to lie to User and System; I can't ask you to do the same." Bob smiled sadly. "We can be together… or I can be a Guardian. But I can't do both. Not anymore." He pushed a strand of her hair back. "Not now."

She pulled away, her face paling. "You're serious." He nodded once. "You can't. I can't ask you to give that up for me. I'd never forgive myself."

"I can't give you up," Bob said softly. "Not again. I'd never forgive _myself_."

"That's not fair!" She threw the covers from her legs and stood, stalking over to the window. She crossed her arms and stared at her reflection, seething to herself. She wondered if he could see the way this was tearing her apart… the way it must have torn at him. Her head dropped in her hand at the thought.

"Dot?"

She took a breath. "Why didn't you just tell me all this before, the night after Enzo's party?" She turned to him. "That's why you pushed me away, isn't it?"

He winced and looked down. "There hasn't been a second when I haven't thought about you, about being with you, and there you were, kissing me. Just like last time," he answered quietly. "I couldn't let it happen again. But I think you knew, that there was something more… and telling you about Ianal then would have just been an excuse. I didn't want you thinking we could have had a chance."

She laughed bitterly. "It doesn't sound like we even have a chance now. Either we lie… or you lose your format." She turned to him. "And it's all my fault."

"Dot." Bob's voice dropped with seriousness. "It's not because of you. It will never be your fault; do you understand that? It's the old rules the Collective members are too stubborn to change. If you want someone to blame, blame them, or me. I put us into this mess that first night, and I've only dug us in deeper."

She shook her head. "No," she said lowly. " _I_ put us into this mess, when I trusted someone dangerous. You did your job, and you followed your calling." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "And look what it's cost you."

"Look at what it gave me," Bob answered softly. When she looked up in curiosity, he said simply, "You." She shook her head and he cocked a smile, pointing his thumbs at himself. "Winning!"

Despite her guilt, she laughed at his antics. She moved back over to the bed, kneeling next to him on the floor. She placed her hands on his knees and looked up at him. "You're random, you know that?"

"I've heard."

Her eyes stared into his, searching for something. Gently, she touched his cheek. "So… this is it then? No matter what, this is the choice you must make, to live with for the rest of your lifecycle?"

He took a breath. "Yes."

She nodded once. "Then whatever happens, whatever you choose, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"I'd rather you be beside me." She blushed, and he chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"Even when you can't guard a system anymore?"

He pressed his hand against hers. "As long as I have you, none of that matters. Not anymore."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

The seriousness in his eyes made her cheeks burn again. "Well, then I guess you should know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of you making me blush."

Bob's smile turned wolfish. "Challenge accepted," he replied, voice husky.

The soft baritone rolled over her like a heatwave and her blush spread across her body. She pressed her hand over his heart, butterflies jumping in her stomach when he intertwined his fingers over hers. Her other hand laid flat on his chest and she pressed him back down onto the bed. He went willingly, smiling as her lips descended on his. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her tight against him. She purred into his kiss, deepening it as she settled across his hips.

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME."

His head fell back into the covers with a groan. "Oh, come on."

"At least it didn't drop during the shower," Dot chuckled as she rolled off him.

"Yeah, that would have been very bad." He sat up and ran to the bathroom for his icon.

"Do you want me to-?" Dot called out to him.

"No, I've got this one." He moved out to the living room, his uniform donned, and called for Glitch. His faithful keytool immediately flew out of the darkness and attached to his armband.

She leaned against the bedroom door, watching him. "Be careful."

He smiled and brushed a kiss across her lips. "Always. I'll catch you later."

"I'll be around."

He ran to the garage and she watched his form zip away toward the game descending over G-Prime. She gnawed on her lip as she moved back into the bedroom. The chrono read 0523, a very short time before dawn. She knew Enzo wouldn't be back anytime soon… but Bob might not be, either.

And after their conversation, she didn't think being spotted leaving his apartment would be a good idea. Putting on her damp clothes from the floor, she shivered as they stuck to her heated skin. Stealing a heavy hoodie from his closet, Dot took one last look at the bed. After a nano, she straightened the sheets and left a note on the pillow. Then turning off the lights, she searched for any witnesses and moved quietly out into the street, back to her apartment.


End file.
